


A Message Through Space and Time

by KitBlack



Series: Fics based around Original Poems [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I just want a happy ending, No Uchiha Massacre, Other, Sai is an Uchiha, Sai saves the day, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, or at least gets the ball rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitBlack/pseuds/KitBlack
Summary: The war left Konoha in shambles and many great Shinobi dead. With no way to survive and move past the war the remaining Konoha 11 devise a plan to save the village. It is eventually decided that Sai and Naruto will send a message to Itachi in the past that will allow him to fix the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't plan to profit off from my work.

The paper draws  
The bird in the Sky  
It carries a Message through Space and Time  
The Sky is blue, the Sea is green  
The Complete Scene  
Is done in black and white  
The letters form the words of a fool  
Absorbed in the Addictiveness  
The words paint a Picture  
Of War and Death  
As the Paper shines on  
With the words promising  
A Better Future


End file.
